


That time Alphys wished anime wasn't real

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alphys finds the perfect anime for her and Undyne to watch, and Undyne enjoys it more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Alphys wished anime wasn't real

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for both the bad english and the ooc
> 
> (guess we all know which anime was mentioned)

As a huge anime fan, Alphys sometimes tried to drag her acquaintances into diverse anime she thought they might like.

Alphys had introduced Undyne to anime at some point, but had never managed to find one that her girlfriend could fully enjoy. She’d tried -almost- everything: shounen, seinen, magical girls… Hell, she even thought that Undyne would like sports anime. And God was she wrong.

One day, while looking for something that might be interesting, not only for Undyne but for the two of them, she stumbled across a rather peculiar anime. The anime’s picture showed a group of bulky, tall men with weird hairstyles, one of them holding a stone mask, and seemed to be a well-received series.

“M-Maybe Undyne would like this”, Alphys happily told herself as she added said anime to her ‘Plan To Watch’ list.

···

-And, you say I’ll enjoy this? - Undyne said, with her usual loud voice, sitting back in the sofa as Alphys setted up. - Y'should already know, Alphys. I enjoy pretty much everything you show me.

-Y-Yes, but you’ll totally love this one! I’ve been searching re-really hard to find it.

Alphys finished setting up and picked up the remote, sitting next to Undyne as her girlfriend picked up a small potato bag from the floor. She opened the bag and surrounded Alphys with her arm, half-smirking. Alphys almost prayed so Undyne liked her 'surprise’ and they both shared a good time.

-If y'say so…

The anime’s beginning, filled with a bright color scheme, was enough to amaze Undyne. Although the anime’s concept seemed rather simple, Undyne became heavily interested on it, and claimed that a certain blond was interesting.

Undyne stared at the screen with such excitement that Alphys couldn’t help but smile at her, proud that her choice was more than alright.

···

A few days later, Undyne dropped again at Alphys’ lab. The latter one, of course, was surprised, as Undyne usually came because Alphys asked her to.  
Never before had Undyne dropped by at Alphys’ lab by herself, but this time, she had a reason. A rather weird reason, to say the least.

-Hey, Alph’ - she said, with a tiny smirk and holding a bag of chips. Alphys looked at her and could already tell why Undyne had dropped by -, you’re up for some, eh, anime?

Alphys sighed, letting her in. As much as she enjoyed watching anime with Undyne, the fact that she -apparently- chose anime before her managed to annoy her a bit.


End file.
